


December 16

by IllusoryCrystal



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Don't know why I'm writing, Fluff, M/M, Maybe out of character, Tony-centric, You're an angel for giving this work your time, sorry if I suck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 08:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7260478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllusoryCrystal/pseuds/IllusoryCrystal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had forgotten the last time he came here, or if he ever did visit since the funeral.</p>
            </blockquote>





	December 16

**Author's Note:**

> This is in no way part of my other fic. This was just written because I’m as much of a Stuckony sucker as a Stony fan. And I wanted to write a feel-good fic, even if this doesn't look like one. I'm pretty sure I need to work on my non-angst writing skills.
> 
> Honest: To me, Stucky is broship of the same level as Iron Husbands.

Tony stooped between the tombstones, the frosted grass crunching under his shoes. A light flurry of snow was starting again, the breeze of cold winter nipping his flushed skin. The weather forecast predicted it would get stronger later that night, not that he cared. He was more preoccupied with the fact that this was the first time in a very, very long while that he laid eyes on his parents’ final resting place.

He had forgotten the last time he came here, or if he ever did visit since the funeral. The voice at the back of his head said no, and he supposed doing it now didn’t make any difference. He didn’t believe in the afterlife, so talking to a couple of marble slabs pretending his parents were present in some sort of otherworldly form would make him feel more like a mental patient than a grieving son. It was not like they would hear him (they’re dead, hello, just compost and dried skeleton in worn wooden boxes now) and he should be worried for his own sanity if he started talking to thin air. Sure, people always commented about his frequent, spontaneous monologues of electronics, robotics, and machineries regardless of company, but that was only when he was either on brainstorm or when one of his AIs was around to take note of his chatter. His AIs were not with him right now.

But he supposed there was a psychological effect with seeing their names and knowing their bodies had been laid here. Otherwise, he should not be feeling so much as though they _were_ indeed with him in this spot. Laying a bouquet of flowers on each marble, he scanned the empty cemetery. The distant sound of traffic echoed faintly in the tranquil atmosphere, nearly absent over the sound of the whistling wind.

“I never got over it,” he was speaking despite himself. “I hated you for your crappy driving. I hated you for obsessing over your ideal hero. I hated you for taking Mom away from me. But I hated you most for leaving me.”

He sighed. “And when I saw what happened, I hated your friend. Well, friends,” he corrected. “Took me a long time to forgive them. Both of them. I didn’t actually believe I would. I tried to murder the guy, can you believe it?” Tony paused and smiled to himself. “You’d have been disappointed in me, when you’d run yourself to the ground looking for his friend.”

He turned to the direction of Jarvis’s grave, where a bouquet of roses was already placed. “But you know, I’m thankful you got the serum to work. Steve wouldn’t be here now if you didn’t and Bucky’d have been stuck as a brainwashed killer. They wouldn’t be with me.” With a quiet chuckle, he added, “This is stupid. It’s not like you’ll hear me at all. I have to say… I’ve got to hand it to you, Dad. You have an excellent judge of character. Jarvis then those Brooklyn kids.”

_If there really is an afterlife, at least you’re watching over me._

He set a hand on Maria’s tombstone, sliding his palm along the smooth surface. It was cold to the touch, still and hard. Nothing like the warm and soft caress of her hands, her hugs and kisses. “Miss you, Mom,” he whispered, finally pulling up and straightening his suit. With one last look at Jarvis’s grave, Tony made his way back to the stone path out of the cemetery.

Steve was waiting by the entrance, arms loosely hugging against his chest. Bucky was standing just beside him, a hand on his hip in cool patience. As Tony came up to them,  Steve reached out and firmly rubbed his arm while Bucky gave him a one-arm hug around his shoulders.

“You all right, Tony?” Steve asked with that small, unsure smile he always wore when he was worried. Always the worrywart. It wasn’t like Tony was in another life-and-death situation. He was just visiting his parents’ graves on their death anniversary. Then it would be back to the workshop with planning to finish as many projects as he could in the following days. He was close to raising the upper limit threshold of his suit’s speed; there was a missing variable for the formula needed to enhance the durability of his prosthetics assembly; the R&D still had not found the persistent bug in the program for the new automobile system...

“Tony?”

Steve nudging on his elbow snapped Tony back to his senses. With a nod and a half-smile to assure the blonde superhuman, Tony pressed closer to Bucky’s side. The other man’s heat was seeping into his suit, enveloping him in a soothing warmth that loosened his cold-stiffened muscles. Tony didn’t realize he was shivering until then. “Dandy. You know, it’s a death anniversary so I do have to celebrate it some way because that’s what we do on death anniversaries. I wouldn’t snivel like a—What’s that look for?” he challenged when both soldiers shook their heads. “I don’t have to remind you that I’m not a delicate flower.”

“You’re not fooling anyone, dollface,” Bucky kissed his temple as they started down the sidewalk. “We didn’t want to intrude, but if you’d stayed a second longer we might have picked you up right there.” His eyes glazed for a moment, like he was remembering something, then he looked into Tony’s eyes with a pleading gaze, adding in a hushed whisper, “I’m sorry.”

Tony’s smile downturned into a frown; he knew what that apology was for, and it was not for letting him almost freeze to death in the middle of the cemetery. “Don’t go there, Barnes. I took a long time to get over that and the last thing I want you doing is causing a relapse. It wasn’t your fault, capisce?”

Bucky chuckled softly, his arm only tightening around him. Steve reached over Tony’s head to ruffle the other soldier’s hair. “You sure you’re not just trying to charm him?”

Bucky pushed the hand off him and Steve’s arm slipped right down around Tony’s waist. “Who was asking every five minutes if we should follow him?”

“The snow’s getting worse and it’s getting dark.”

A skeptical hum. “So were we looking after a kid or were we waiting for our fella?”

“You can keep pretending you weren’t worried. We both know you’ll be the one rampaging the streets if something happened.”

“Punk.”

“Jerk.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “Soldiers. Much as I like being jostled between two incredibly hot pieces of ass, may I remind you that I have some upgrading to do back home? I have to re-calibrate the sensitivity for that spinal chip before Pepper bites off my head so why is my ride not where I left it? Is this a kidnapping? What’ve you done to my Happy?”

The reply he got was a mouthful of kiss from Bucky, who hadn’t thought twice about sticking his tongue into Tony’s mouth, and he had to stop himself from clamping his mouth in shock and biting the invading appendage. What followed was a dance of domination between two wrestling tongues, in which Tony wondered for the thousandth time if the super soldier serum reached _every part_ of the body because damn, was Bucky’s tongue _powerful_.

When they parted, Tony was catching his breath. “You are an unfair little devil,” he remarked to a smirking Bucky, before turning to Steve who was waiting for them with a waiting cab. “I take this to be an unprecedented date that neither of your considered telling me,” he announced, bemused.

“It’s just dinner out, Tony,” Steve answered with a small grin, opening the passenger door. “None of that expensive stuff, though. No offense, but they don’t serve pizza.”

Tony laughed. “Don’t we eat enough pizzas with the team already?”

Bucky ruffled his hair, much to his dismay.

“James Barnes! What did I say about ruining my perfectly styled hair?!”

“Just get in, Tony,” Bucky said, half-exasperated and half-amused, and nudged him in. “Brooklyn pizza’s way better than what they make here.”

Tony snorted and did as he was told, and wasn’t that a miracle in itself?

 

~*~*~

 

Considering that on the way, they had to stop a group of men from robbing a couple in an alley, scare a guy away from beating the life out of another (Bucky decided that that was a good time to recount another one of Steve’s pre-serum antics), and fix a woman’s broken down car to get an untimely traffic going (“What? Charming is part of my profile,” he chirped when they shook their heads at the piece of paper with the woman’s number), going all the way down to Brooklyn to devour several whole pizzas of the utmost meatiness and cheesiness he had ever tasted (so help him he doesn’t suffer from heart attack in the following days) was definitely worth it. Moreso when he had Steve and Bucky to while the night away with, talking about how Thor was slowly laying down a carpet of patterns on the facility lawns every time he used the Bifrost; Clint’s farm being thick with harvest this year; how Natasha was so taken with Nathaniel the baby that once or twice she’d taken him to the compound (to no one’s witness but the Avengers, thankfully); how Sam had dragged Steve and Bucky to a veterans’ party planning committee; Pepper and Happy’s wedding planner pestering Tony to take his Best Man role more seriously; Rhodey getting an award for taking down a highly dangerous crime syndicate; Vision and Wanda going out more often on so-called “human studies”; and Bruce getting so absorbed in one of his own projects that Natasha had to literally drag him out of his lab before he pulled a Tony.

It felt so domesticated, _so normal_ , just talking about their team and enjoying each other’s company, that Tony nearly forgot what day it was. He didn’t know if that was a good thing or a bad thing, but as they left the restaurant and got in the cab, and the quiet and dark soon came over the noise and light that Steve and Bucky had drowned him in just earlier, Tony found himself stuck in that day, in that year, the first time he heard the news. The voice of the man who had informed him echoed in his head over and over, and in the stillness, he saw his parents’ coffins being lowered down in the earth. He could still remember the numbness, the cold, clammy feeling, and in that moment he was thankful that his soldiers were there on either side of him. With a gentle squeeze on their hands, Tony gave them each a chaste, grateful kiss, and they squeezed his hand back in response.

Once they arrived at the Tower, neither soldier refused to let him go, not even when they had reached the communal floor. The others had either gone to bed or were still out on missions, but someone had at least left some lights on for them. Tony was more concerned with the fact that both Steve and Bucky didn’t seem inclined to leave him alone when, really, he just wanted to get to his workshop and pore on his projects over a bottle of scotch. Or whiskey. Whatever it took to get the memories off his head.

“Time to go to bed, soldiers,” Tony finally said, carefully picking his way out of their hold. “Good boys need enough sleep to grow and I still have promises to fulfill.”

“Oh no, you aren’t going that way.” And two strong hands pulled him back, dragging him to the couch and trapping him in the heat of two super soldiers who had suddenly become very clingy. “Didn’t we say you’re gonna spend the night with us?” Bucky whispered against his cheek, his lips sliding dangerously down to his jaw. Tony breathed out, trying his luck by nudging at the arms.

“What is wrong with you two?” he mused, more confused than exasperated. His boyfriends were being strangely clingy. Bucky wasn’t really a new thing—the brunet shared his love for physical contact. But rarely did Steve— _Steve_ —become this demanding of Tony’s attention. “Did something happen? Did I get stamped on the newspaper with another woman from last night’s gala? If I did, I swear I must have been drunk because I specifically remember going home alone with Happy and then making steaming love to you—”

“You don’t sleep for days after their death anniversary,” Steve spoke against the side of his head, abruptly shutting Tony up. “It wasn’t just that year. We asked Pepper and she said you’d always lock yourself up in the lab.” Steve turned Tony to him, sucking his lower lip, coaxing his body into compliance. With a soft grunt, Tony felt his body relaxing in their hold and almost missed the moment another set of lips—Bucky’s—slid down the side of his neck. The gust of warm breath made him shiver and grip what he could of their shirts. “We don’t want that, Bucky and me. Stay with us, Tony.”

Tony drew back, his breathing becoming hitched and shallow from a heated excitement that had begun building in his groin, and rubbed his hands against a firm chest and a bulging arm, not even trying to decipher whose chest and whose arm he was feeling. Steve’s green-flecked blue eyes were watching him intently, filled with kind hopefulness though the quirk on the blonde’s lips were telling of a solid certainty that implied his determination to have his—or rather, _their_ way with this.

The battle had been lost before it had even begun.

“OK,” Tony breathed, “Oka—” only to stop in the middle to suppress a groan when Bucky sucked right on his pulse. “Barnes—your fucking mouth—“

“What about it?” Bucky murmured, moist lips brushing against his skin. “Praises for my kissing skills are welcome and will be thoroughly rewarded.” He tilted Tony’s head back by the chin and nipped at his throat before sucking again. Tony’s eyes rolled back and he let out a low moan. He gripped Bucky by the hair, his head falling back against the backrest, and turned to Steve in a silent plea for help. Except Steve was just smiling down at him still with that shrewd kind of joy etched on the American Icon’s angelic features.

“You’ve no idea how much it turns me on to see you like this.” Steve’s face disappeared and Tony was left to stare at the ceiling as his tie was undone, his suit was unmade, and hands and lips left burning marks on his skin. It was Bucky’s face he saw next, claiming another hungry kiss from him, when a hand slipped down under his slacks to cup his hardening member. Tony couldn’t help the guttural sound from his throat while he rocked his hips to the rhythmical stroke. Two deep, chuckling voices was what he got in return for his display.

“Let’s take this to bed, boys,” he managed, when Bucky finally gave him time to breathe. But then Steve was licking a _slow_ trail up his chest and he just couldn’t stop the sound coming out of his mouth. “Bed…! Steve. Bed now. Better.”

Needless to say, as much as he hated it, one of them had to carry him to his penthouse, because there was no way his legs would be carrying him in the state they had put him in.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t trust my smut-writing ability, but if you want me to try anyway, drop a word and I’ll see if I can follow this up.
> 
> Also posted in my [tumblr.](http://illusorycrystal.tumblr.com/post/146239630395/december-16)


End file.
